The Misadventures of Stiles and Savannah
by JamieMac26
Summary: Short stories based around Stiles Stilinski and his girlfriend Savannah Hadfield. Some will be smutty, some fluffy, some a little dramatic, some silly, but all will be good fun. This is just an idea that I had and I thought that I'd try and bring it to life. All stories will be in Random order and can be read stand alone.
1. That Damn Skirt

Stiles honked his horn for the third time, throwing a quick glance into the backseat at his best friend.

Scott just shrugged his shoulders, "She's your girlfriend, why are you glaring at me?"

The sound of the front door shutting pulled both boy's attention back towards the house.

"What are you wearing?" Stiles yelled through the open window.

"Clothes. Stiles I'm wearing clothes," I pulled the door open, tugging extra hard as it tends to stick.

"Seriously Savannah, I know that you're wearing clothes, but why are you wearing a skirt?" Stiles popped the transmission into first and pulled away from the curb in front of my house.

"Umm… since when am I not allowed to wear skirts?"

"We're going bowling," Stiles glanced at Scott through the rearview mirror, "I don't understand girls."

"Again man, why are you looking at me?" Scott leaned forward, his head situated between our bodies.

"Because you seem to get them better than I do," Stiles threw a frustrated glance in my direction, which was only met with a defiant smirk. "See, I don't get them."

"Yet, you always seems to find yourself drawn towards them," Scott laughed.

Stiles shook his head, "Well, one part of my anatomy is drawn towards them. I blame that part for all of my troubles with the female population."

"Oh stop whining Stiles, you're doing just fine for yourself. Where are we going, this isn't the direction of the bowling alley." I reached across, grabbing Stiles cap off his head.

"Hey…" His words halted as he watched me pull the hat down on my head, "Nevermind, you keep that. We're headed to the animal clinic."

I looked at Scott, "Why?"

"Deaton has something he needs to show me, shouldn't take anymore than 10 or 15 minutes."

I ruffled his hair, "So more like 25 or so, right?"

Scott rolled his eyes, "I'm not sure how you don't understand this one Stiles, she's just like you."

We pulled into the parking lot of Scott's work place, Stiles leaving the engine idling as I hoped out, allowing Scott to slide out from the backseat.

"I'll be quick, I promise," He shouted as he jogged away from the Jeep.

I climbed back up into the passenger's seat, angling my body so I was facing the brown-eyed boy sitting next to me, "Any idea why he's in there?"

Stiles shook his head, his hand moving across the space, coming to rest on my knee, "Nope, he didn't happen to mention it." His long fingers slowly started to inch up my thigh.

I slapped at the back of his hand, "What are you doing?"

I giggled at the hurt expression that crossed his features, "What, I'm just trying to take full advantage of this skirt."

"Scott will be out at any minute," I sucked in a mouthful of air as those fingers disappeared.

"Shit Savannah! It sure doesn't take much to get you wet, now does it." His fingers brushed across the silky fabric covering my center.

"Stiles, I swear...stop talking…" I gripped his arm with my hands, the anticipation causing me to squirm.

He looked at me, leaning in and kissing me softly. His fingers continued their slow torture, touching me everywhere but the spot I wanted them to be. "Who knew that you'd be into public displays of foreplay. I'm a bit surprised that you are this kinky."

"Stilinski. I. Will….." I gasped as those magical fingers slipped beneath, sliding through my folds.

A smile danced across his lips, and he flicked his tongue out, wetting the skin.

My eyes fluttered closed, the back of my head hitting the seat. I lifted my hips, angling them so he had more room to maneuver.

"Jesus girl don't be such an eager beaver," He laughed and I wanted to slap and kiss him at the same time.

"Stiles...please…." I pleaded. My begging was rewarded when he slipped one long finger into me slowly, followed by another quickly after.

He moved them deftly, finding the perfect rhythm with quick accuracy.

I felt my walls start to clench around him and reached out, blindly with my right hand, fumbling for his shirt. My hands grasped the fabric and I pulled. My eyes opened, briefly, long enough to bypass any chance of our faces crashing together, and brought his lips to mine. The kiss muffled my moans, biting on his bottom lip when his thumb pressed against my clit. I tugged him closer when the pressure became more intense, sending shockwaves through the small bundle of nerves. I lifted my hips again, allowing his fingers deeper access and the pressure that had been building in my abdomen, finally escaped, washing me in a flood of ecstasy. His fingers kept working, riding out the wave. My tongue danced for dominance in his mouth and I tugged again, trying to get him closer as I came down from my high.

I breathed out, in almost a sigh as he removed his hands from my body, popping them into his mouth and sucking them clean.

"What….that's new," I couldn't take my eyes from him, the move so completely erotic.

He smirked, not bothering, for once, with any words.

A slap against the door startled us both and we turned in unison to stare at our friend.

"Are you going to let me in?" Scott's brows furrowed, "What is wrong with you? You're all flushed looking." His eyes flicked from Stiles to me and back again, "Oh god...just eww guys."

Laughter erupted as I slid from the car, letting Scott climb into the backseat once again.

"I can't leave you two alone at all, can I?"

The disgusted look on Scott's face only caused us to giggle even more. Finally, giving up with a sigh, he leaned back against the seat, "Guess you don't have an issue with her skirt anymore, do you?"

Stiles looked at his best friend and then over at me. He smiled, shaking his head, "Nope, no problem, what-so-ever."


	2. Late Night Booty Call

The unusual noise roused me from my sleep but the sudden thump, followed by a quiet 'oof', was enough to have me reaching for the baseball bat near my bed. As my eyes adjusted to the dark, the slim figure became extremely familiar and with a roll of my eyes, I leaned forward, flipping on the small lamp.

"Stiles, what the hell?" I replaced the bat, taking in the man that was standing in the middle of my bedroom, "Is it raining?"

"No Savannah, I figured I'd douse myself with the hose before climbing up and falling into your bedroom." He turned around and entered my small bathroom, coming back out with a towel in hand.

I watched with delicate scrutiny, knowing something wasn't quite right, "What's wrong?"

His wet shirt had been discarded and he was running the towel over his half naked body, "Nothing."

"Umm...I know you well enough to know when something is off. What happened that prompted this little late night visit?"

He tossed the towel into my laundry basket, "Can't I just come and visit you?"

"That window is a bitch to get to, so no...no you can't just come and visit me Stiles," I climbed out of bed, padding across the hardwood to reach him. He allowed me wrap my arms around his trim waist and with a sigh of defeat, he melded into me.

"Scott and I got into a fight."

"About?"

"Donovan," Stiles rested his head on my shoulder, pulling me into him tighter.

"Wait, how did he…..Theo?" I placed both my hands on his chest, pushing slightly so that he would look at me.

He nodded his head, "I'm fairly certain that he didn't tell Scott everything, or… I don't know, maybe Scott has a point."

"What are you talking about?" I walked backwards, the back of calves hitting the bed and I flopped back down into its warm confines.

"That we shouldn't kill, no matter what," He said defeated.

"Stilinski, just stop!" He looked at me, the light shining off the moisture building in his eyes. "Scott understands the difference between self-defense and murder and you did not commit murder. You didn't pull that pin with the thought of killing Donovan, you pulled that pin with the thought of hurting him enough so you could escape. What happened after that, that was pure fate."

"But that's the thing Savannah, I wanted him dead. I wanted him gone so he wouldn't come after my dad, so he wouldn't come after you." He shuffled his feet, the emotions making him anxious.

"Stiles come here," I reached for his hands, taking them in mine and pulling him down onto the bed, my legs wrapping around his waist. He hovered over me, leaning down and capturing my lips with his. I ran my fingers up his back, his skin still cool from the rain, and tangled them into the soft locks, that curled slightly, at the base of his neck. His lips and hands were hungry as they craved the comfort and peace that my body would bring him. I felt him grasping at the bottom of my shirt, so I sat up, arms above my head and allowed him to tug it from my body. He tossed it onto the floor, landing near his forgotten shirt. As he kneeled in front of me, I took advantage and placed my small hands on his hips. I learned forward and ran my tongue up the small strip of hair that worked it's way beneath the waistband of his pants. The gasp that escaped his lips made me smile and I allowed my body to fall back to the bed, bringing him with me.

Stiles abruptly stopped, "Do you think that Scott will hate me forever?"

I shook my head, "He's your best friend… nothing will ever come between the two of you permanently, not even Theo." I wanted to make him feel better, a evil smirk appearing, "Though…."

"Hold up there cupcake, there is no 'though' in this scenario, you're on my side."

"But Theo… Whew, with the right amount persuasion he might even convince me to… "

Stiles' finger laid across my lips, "Don't you dare finish that sentence." He swiftly wrapped both arms around me, rolling over so I now straddled him, "Now just shut up and kiss me." I laughed, pressing myself against him, his lips quickly finding mine as he greedily took control.

I reached down between us, palming his growing bulge through his jeans, "You…" I mumbled into his lips, "Are wearing far too many clothes."

He wiggled underneath me, but I maintained my position, grinning down at him.

"Woman, if you don't get off me, I can't fulfill all of your earthly desires, and I know that you're already dying from the anticipation."

I laughed, moving just enough for him to slide off the bed. I watched as he rid himself of his pants and boxer-briefs and I squealed with delight as he lunged at me, relieving me of my last article of clothing.

He resumed his position and I climbed back on top, aligning him with my entrance, before slowly sinking down onto his length. I watched as his eyes fluttered closed, his hands automatically going to my hips. I kept the pace slow and titillating. I wanted to have this last, enjoying the look of him beneath me. I leaned forward, feathering kisses along his jawline and down his neck. My hands roamed the expanse of his chest and down his sides. His breathing became shallow and I smiled at the effect that I had on him. However, his eagerness for more friction became apparent and he moved his hands to my ass, using his strength to pick up the pace. His hips snapped up, driving himself deep and I knew that I wouldn't last much longer. I felt my walls clench around him, the feeling of my impending orgasm building quickly. I hungrily seized his lips with mine, my body quivering. I tugged on his shoulder, getting him to roll us over so he could have complete control. He propped my legs on his shoulders, allowing him full access to drive in deeper. The euphoric sensations had me pulsating and I quickly succumbed. I gripped his forearms tightly as he thrust in a few more times, his eyes rolling back as he spilled inside of me. I brought my legs down, pulling him to me and kissing him with a frenzied fervor.

"I take it back Stilinski, you can come and visit anytime you want," I snuggled into his chest, his strong arms wrapped around my waist.

"Oh what, now I'm just your late night booty call? Am I just some boy toy to you?" He kissed my forehead, his head hitting the pillow.

"You said it, not me."

"Just hush up Hadfield and go to sleep," His voice was husky and its reverberations coursed through my body, causing me to shiver.

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep to the sound of our hearts beating steadily.


	3. Discovering The Void!

A chill breeze blew across the field and I made sure that the blanket covering my legs was tucked in tightly. The bleachers were cold and I shivered slightly. I flipped another page of the magazine I was reading and listened to the noise around me. The boys were practicing, and I could hear their voices shouting, the balls hitting the net, and the coach barking out orders. I shifted to the talking that was taking place behind me, my friends chatting about school, shopping, boys and the upcoming dance. I turned another page, it was moments like these that were cherished. Moments of normalcy. Moments that didn't happen as often as they should for kids our age. I was so engrossed in the article I was reading, that I was startled by the sudden appearance of Lydia in my line of vision.

"Didn't you hear Hayden," Her strawberry-blond hair swished in front of her face.

I shook my head, "Sorry, interesting piece of writing here." I held the magazine up for her to see, a big grin donning my face. I swiveled around to face my friends, "What did you ask Hayden?"

"We were just talking about the dance and what we were wearing… So, do you have your dress yet?"

I nodded my head and reached around to extract my phone from my back pocket, "I got it last weekend." I pulled up my photos and swiped through them until I found the pictures of the dress I had bought. "Here, it's just a simple red dress."

The girls and Mason bumped their heads together as they gathered around the small screen. "Oh, that is super cute," Lydia snatched the phone me, enhancing the photo to get a closer look. "Why wasn't I invited on this shopping excursion?"

I laughed, "It was a spontaneous trip to the mall, you wouldn't have even had time to get there before I was done checking out."

"Oh fine, I'll give you a pass but only this one time," She huffed, handing my phone back to me with a smile.

I tucked it away, "Hayden, did Liam ask you yet?"

"Yeah, he did," She grew quiet and glanced at Mason, "Um, can I ask you a question?"

I nodded, "Of course."

"How long have you and Stiles been together?"

"A bit over a year now. We met a couple weeks before junior year started. Why do ask?" I closed the magazine still sitting in my lap and tossed it to the side.

"Well, I was just wondering, ummm…" She struggled to get her words out.

"Spit it out Hayden," I giggled.

She leaned forward, her voice softer, "How did you find out about all of this supernatural stuff?"

I snorted, "Oh that. Well, I found out right after I had sex with Stiles while he was Void."

"What?!" Lydia, Hayden and Mason all shouted.

"Shh guys, no need to announce it to the entire school." I waved my arms, trying to quiet their astonished outburst.

"Why do I not know this story," Lydia slapped my arm. "Wait, does Stiles know you had sex with Void?"

I nodded, "Yeah, don't you remember when Stiles said he was aware of everything that Void was doing while he was possessed."

Lydia's eyes grew wide, "What was it like? Was it awkward?"

"I didn't know that it wasn't Stiles," I was unsure of how much detail to share.

"Wait, you didn't have any idea?" Hayden scrunched up her nose, the curiousity growing.

I exhaled deeply, "I had an inclination that something wasn't quite right, but it looked like Stiles and sounded like Stiles...it just didn't act like Stiles."

"I remember very well how 'it' didn't act like Stiles," Lydia scooted in closer, preparing for more details. "So, keep going."

"He showed up at my house one night. It wasn't anything unusual, he'd shown up late at night before, he knows that my parents are gone on a pretty regular basis. However, that night, something just seemed darker about him. He had this air of confidence about him that wasn't normally there and he was forceful, in the sense that he knew what he wanted. The thing is," I glanced down at the field, my eyes spotting Stiles, "I kind of liked it. Shit, I really liked it. The things that Void did with his fingers and tongue, are the stuff of every sex fantasy." I had a rapt audience and watching their reactions was strangely humerous. Lydia and Mason were enraptured and Hayden's cheeks were turning a dark shade of pink.

"Was it really, like rough?" Hayden quietly asked.

"Not in an uncomfortable way, at least not in the way you're thinking. The best I can describe it, plain and simple, he fucked me. It wasn't making love, it wasn't sex, it was just a good ol' fashioned fuck."

The three sets of eyes all moved together as they found Stiles down with the rest of the team. Heads tilted and I could just see the wheels turning as they watched him. I rolled my eyes and laughed at their reaction.

"I can't see it," Was Lydia's blunt retort. "It's Stiles."

"But it wasn't Stiles, it was Void," I reminded her.

"So how did you find out he wasn't him?" Hayden wanted to know.

"After he was finished, he got dressed, kissed me on the top of the head and he said, 'I can see why he likes you so much, that was great sweetheart'. I got a really weird feeling after that and immediately called Scott. I told him what happened, leaving out much of the detail and he came over and told me everything." I shivered a little remembering how I had felt after hearing the truth.

"How did you feel? I can't believe that you never told me this before," Lydia squeezed my hand.

"It was weird and I had hoped that Stiles didn't know what happened...that he wasn't aware of what Void did. When I found out that he did know everything, that was rough to get through, but I just had to keep telling myself that it wasn't him."

"Okay, so if he can remember everything that happened, how does he feel about the whole fucking thing?" Mason spoke for the first time.

"He isn't okay with but, he did learn a few things," I grinned at the thought of Stiles' fingers.

"Oooh and ewwww," Lydia was always spot on with her descriptions.

I laughed, the other three following suit. We were all wrapped up in the awkwardness of the conversation that we didn't hear, nor notice the boys standing behind us.

"What's so funny," Stiles leaned down, kissing my cheek.

"We're just discussing how Savannah discovered the Void." Lydia stood, wrapping her arm around his shoulders.

Stiles' cheeks instantly inflamed, "What..wait..why… why would you…" He tripped over his words.

I couldn't help it, I stood up and enveloped him in a loving hug, "Enquiring minds wanted to know Stilinski and, well, it has only improved your cred man."

He smacked me on the ass, "You are impossible Savannah, you know that right?"

"Why do you think I'm with you? You're the only one that can handle all of this." I made a grand gesture the length of my body."

Everyone laughed but over the din, Scott's voice was heard, "Yeah yeah, we get it, you're perfect for one another."

The laughter increased and the group headed down the bleachers and across the field towards the school.


	4. That Purple Hoodie

"You've got to come Savannah. I throw the best parties and this one will be the biggest of the summer. It will be a great way for you to meet new people." I listened to my new friend and neighbor Lydia Martin continue to spew all of the reasons why I should be attending her big summer blowout tomorrow night.

I moved to Beacon Hills exactly two weeks ago, and the perky strawberry-blond had spotted me standing in my front yard watching the movers unload boxes. She had skipped over, introduced herself, and proceeded to make me her new best friend. I was thankful to have a friend in this new town, but sometimes Lydia can be a bit much, and after spending two weeks practically attached to her hip, I was looking forward to having a quiet night at home.

"Lydia I don't know. School starts on Monday and I would really like to just spend this weekend at home." I tried to gently let her down.

"And this is exactly why you need to come tomorrow. Everyone from school will be there and you'll walk into that building on Monday already having a group of friends."

She had a point and I sighed, admitting my defeat, "Fine, what time?"

She squealed, "Party starts at 10, but you need to come over sooner so I can help you get ready. When I'm through with you, you'll be leaving the party with a boy or two in tow."

I tugged at the dress, "Are you sure that this isn't too short?"

She looked me over as I stood in the mirror and shook her head, "Hell no, you look hot! Just wait until the boys see you."

The sound of the doorbell echoed through her large house and she shrieked with delight and tore from the room. I did another once over, pulling at the dress again, trying to give it more length. The din from downstairs started to grow, and with a deep breath, I proceeded to join the party.

The purple of his hoodie stood out on it's own but it was the way that he danced, slightly spastic but with an odd sense of grace, that caught my eye. Lydia quickly latched onto my arm, guiding me around the crowded space, introducing me to just about everyone. The purple hoodie stayed in my peripheral vision though, as I made sure to not let it out of my sight.

The one guy I wanted to meet was pretty much the one person that my friend didn't bother to introduce me to, so I decided to inquire. "Lydia, who is that," I pointed in his direction.

Lydia followed my siteline, laughing when she realized who I was referring to, "Oh my god, that's just Stiles."

"Umm, okay, and am I supposed to know what a 'Stiles' is?" I questioned, slightly irritated.

She laughed, "That's a Stiles and it's a nickname. I actually have no idea what his real first name is. Feel free to go and talk to him," She shooed me away and turned her back, joining a nearby conversation.

I approached the boy. He was leaning up against the kitchen counter, chatting with another, one I recognized as Scott McCall, as Lydia had actually introduced me to him. The drinks happened to be near the two and I used the ploy of getting another drink as a cover. I kept my eyes on him though, and when the music started to pick up it's pace again, I saw itching with dance floor anticipation.

"You've got some pretty good moves," I spoke up, loud enough to be heard over the pulsing beat.

He looked around for the source, his eyes landing on me, "Are you talking about me?"

I nodded slowly, putting my new procured drink to my lips.

"Are you sure that you're talking about Stiles," Scott spoke up.

I giggled as Stiles shot his friend a hurt glance, "Yes, I'm talking about Stiles. I'm Savannah by the way. You, maybe, want to dance?"

He just stood there, mouth agape, a loss for words.

"Yes, as a matter of fact he'd love to dance with you," Scott put both hands on his friends back and pushed him towards me. "Be gentle on him Savannah, he's not entirely sure how to handle girls."

"Seriously man, you are killing me here," Stiles led me out onto the makeshift dance floor, the beat slowing down suddenly. "Oh, well we might want to wait for the next song."

"Why," I questioned, taking a step closer to his body.

His cheeks started to grow a little pink, "Umm, well see, I'm not very good… ummmm."

I laughed as he sputtered and placed both of my hands on his shoulders, "If it helps, I can take the lead." He kept his mouth shut and allowed me to take his hands, moving them to my waist, "I promise that I don't bite Stiles."

He seemed to relax a little as we swayed to the music and I took another step in, putting our bodies even closer together.

His eyes darted around the room, seemingly missing my face. I reached up and grabbed his chin, pulling it down so that he had no choice but to look at me, "It helps if your dancer partner makes a little small talk."

"See, I'm not so good at small talk, I tend to just ramble." He fidgeted, not realizing that every time he moved his hands, it sent shivers coursing through my body.

"You could ask me questions," I needed a distraction, the closeness was screwing with senses.

"Umm, you're new, right?" He watched as I nodded, "So where are you from?"

"Northern Cal, and before you ask, my father's job brought us here." I smiled as the blush dotting his cheeks deepened. "Do you like living in Beacon Hills?"

He nodded, then suddenly stopped, "Sometimes. Beacon Hills is different."

My eyebrows laced in question, "How so?"

"You'll just have to wait and see. It's kind of hard to explain and even if I could, you wouldn't believe me." His eyes started to wandering again.

"Am I boring you?" I honestly wanted to know.

"What? Oh my god, NO! I just don't often have really pretty girls want to dance with me, let alone want to talk to me." His eyes were on my face again and I was amazed at how beautiful his eyes were.

"I think that all of those girls were missing out on something and well, I think I'm the lucky one." I grinned up at him.

"Why are you the lucky one?"

"Because I have a feeling that I'm going to be the one to take you off the market," I laughed as his eyes widened.

"Wait, you're joking, aren't you?" His face fell a little.

I slide my arms further up his shoulders, pulling my body closer to his, "Not that I know of." I laced my fingers together behind his head.

"Why me? You don't even know me?" His arms tightened around my waist.

I smiled, pressing myself into him, "I just think that there is something sexy about a guy in a purple hoodie." My lips ghosted near his.

He laughed, "Well, I'm extremely happy I happened to pull this thing out of my closest tonight then."

"Me too Stiles, me too."


	5. Tossing A Few Balls

"You want me to do what again?" I stood on the lacrosse field, stick in hand, staring at Stiles.

"I want you to throw that ball at me, as hard as you can," He pulled the helmet down, protecting his face.

I rolled my eyes, "Stiles I am not going to throw balls at your head, that's stupid."

"Hadfield, just do it!" Stiles smacked his lacrosse stick against the bars of the goalie box.

"And why did you ask me to do this again?" My hand automatically went to hip in my stance of defiance.

He lifted his facemask, his eyes narrowing, "Savannah, for the love of god just fucking do it already."

I cocked my arm back and brought it forward with as much force as I could muster. The small white ball flew from the net and soared through the air, aimed directly at Stiles' head. It zoomed past his ear and hit the back of the goal. Stiles turned his head, watching as the object landed on the grass near his feet.

"Umm, maybe with a little less force next time," He bent over to grab the ball. He threw it back to me and I ducked my head just in time to watch it sail by.

"Stiles, taking my head off probably isn't the best way to get this thing started. However, you bending back over, well that would be acceptable." I smirked at him, running to retrieve the ball so we could continue this little exercise.

"I swear, your head is always in the gutter," His mask was back in place.

I took aim and threw it again, this time watching as he caught the ball with ease. "I blame you for my head taking up permanent housing in the residence of smutty goodness."

"Smutty goodness? Where do you come up with this shit? And how am I to blame for this?"

"Because you have to look like that," I moved my hand up and down. "You've got this adorably sexy, nerdy quality about you that I find simply irresistible."

"And that's why you can't seem to keep your hands off of me?" He readied himself again as I threw another ball at him.

I nodded my head, "Yes, because for whatever reason, you get me all hot and bothered, all the time."

"If you are trying to distract me from my goal of improving my skills, it isn't going to work. Focus Savannah and throw, hard."

I did as he asked and threw ball after ball in the direction of his head. I will admit, I was impressed. He managed to catch most of them, but after about an hour, my arm started to ache.

"Stilinski, I don't think you need anymore improving today," I rubbed my shoulder as I let the stick fall the grass with a quiet thud.

Stiles tossed his own equipment to the ground and jogged towards me. His hands grasped my shoulder and his strong fingers began to massage the tight knots.

"Oh god, that feels so good…" I moaned under the pressure.

He suddenly stopped and I threw him a questioning glance. His eyes moved down, and I followed their path, noticing the slight bulge in his pants.

"Stiles," I looked up at him through my lashes, my hand gripping his hip.

"Savannah," His said huskily.

I ran my fingertips under his jersey, brushing along the skin of his abdomen, "Do you want me to stop?"

He shook his head, and I stepped closer to him. My body was pressed against his, as I flattened my palm to his stomach, slipping my fingers under his waistband. He gasped, and leaned his head on my shoulder. My hand kept on its downward journey, sliding over his dick before cupping his balls. I gave them a soft squeeze and couldn't stop grinning as he let out a deep moan. I snaked my free arm around his neck, running my fingers up through his locks. He started to kiss my neck, masking his guttural groans. I took his length in my grasp, swiping my thumb over his tip, using the precum to slick my motion. He tightened his hold on me as I began to pump, slowly at first, but I picked up speed as his breathing became faster. I was thoroughly enjoying the pleasure that I was creating in him, and I captured his lips with mine as I felt him twitch.

"Stop. Stop. Stop," He suddenly grabbed my hand, pulling it from his pants.

"Stiles," I questioned, wondering if I had done something wrong.

"I will not cum in your hand, come on," He started to drag me towards his Jeep.

I tugged back, "Wait, I am not going to have sex in the Jeep."

"Savannah, you can't start something and then just not finish," He stuck his bottom lip out, his eyes getting all puppish.

"Oh good god, fine," I allowed him to continue to pull me towards his car.

He pressed me up against the vehicle, his lips attacking mine before moving down my neck. He cupped my breast, pulling at my nipple as best he could through my layers of clothing. He detached himself long enough to yank the door open, pushing the front seat forward, allowing me room to climb into the backseat.

"Make sure no one is looking," I popped open the button, pulling the zipper down as I started to push my jeans down.

"Now would have been a great time to wear a skirt," His eyes roaming the field, keeping a lookout.

"You. Are. Impossible Stilinski," I smacked his arm.

He smacked my ass, "Just get in there already."

"My pants," I bent over to try and rid myself of my shoes.

"Screw the pants. Just crawl in here and stay on your knees."

I tossed him an incredulous look and yelped when he pushed on my bare ass. I climbed in, awkwardly, as my pants were binding my ankles, and perched on all fours in the backseat. Stiles scrambled in after me, and I heard the door thump closed before feeling his hands on my exposed skin. The sound of his zipper releasing set that all too familiar fire ablazing. I wiggled in anticipation as I felt him seperate my cheeks, sucking in through my teeth as I felt him enter me. There was a quick adjustment period before his eagerness took over and he started thrusting, faster than usual. His breathing was labored and I felt my walls start to clench around him. He reached around me, his fingers finding my clit and I moaned at the new sensation. He picked up his pace, the sound of skin slapping skin threw me into an euphoric state and the fire intensified.

"Stiles," His name escaping my lips in a breathy tone.

He leaned down, his chest pressed against my back, the thrusting growing in force. The fire exploded and I nearly screamed his name. My body shook but he continued his pace, his release following moments later.

"Oh god Savannah," He pulled out, kissing along my spine. "That was…" He sat down, pulling me into his lap, "That was surprising."

"To say the least Stilinski, to say the least." I kissed him with passion, loving the feel of his lips on mine. "I like this side of you."

"Yeah," He mumbled against me.

I nodded my head, "Yeah. Think maybe we can do something like this again? Or even maybe try something new."

His grin broadened and he enveloped me, squeezing me to his body, "I think that we can Hadfield, I think that we can."


	6. A Dark Night

The doorbell resounded through the empty house. I sighed and rolled off the bed. I exited my room and padded down the hallway, stopping short at the stop of the steps.

"Stiles," I glanced down at my boyfriend. He looked tired, dark purple splotches present under his eyes. "What are you… When did you get a key? Are you okay? You look tired, come on." I waved him up, heading back into my room. I didn't hear him behind me, but I felt his presence. I turned around quickly, his body a mere inches from mine. I took a step back, putting a little space between us. Something was off about the man that stood before me, but I shook it off, opening my arms and allowing him to step into their embrace. I gasped as I felt his hand snake down my pajama bottoms and slip beneath my panties. I didn't say anything but allowed my eyes to roll back as his fingers slid through my folds.

"He really gets you off, doesn't he?"

I sucked in a deep breath as he pushed two fingers into me. I grasped at his shoulder, one hand clinging to the back of his head. I was so lost in the ecstasy of pleasure that I missed the exact words that he'd spoken. "Stiles," I pushed down on his hand, trying to get him to stop.

He continued to pump his fingers as he moved our adjoined bodies backwards, the back of my knees hitting the bed. He pulled out of me, before abruptly pushing me down onto the soft mattress. He leaned forward, grabbing the legs of my pants and pulled, removing them from my body. He tossed them aside, greedily looking down at me. I watched as he licked his lips, kneeling before me. I propped myself up on my elbows, watching him closely.

In the short amount of time that Stiles and I had been together, he had yet to go down on me. Now, as he kneeled before me, his eyes dark, I burned with the thought of his tongue working its magic on my clit. I yelped in surprise when his long fingers gripped my underwear, yanking hard. The sound of the thin fabric ripping startled me, but it was his parting of my legs with force and attacking my pussy with a ferocious desire that had me squirming under his touch. His lips attached to my small bundle of nerves and he sucked, his head shaking back and forth. I wiggled, grasping for his hair, pushing at the back of his head. I tried to thrust my hips up, but his arm snaked across my lower abdomen, keeping me pinned to the bed. His tongue drew figure eights and the fire that was growing, burned even brighter until my entire body pulsated with the flooding wave. Stiles lapped at my juices, before standing up, swiping the back of his hand over his mouth.

He quickly rid himself of his jeans before positioning his body on top of me. I tried to kiss him, but he pulled his head away, keeping his lips at a distance. He grabbed at my tank, pulling it over my head. My bare nipples becoming erect as the cool air washed over them. His greedy mouth latched onto one as his hand palmed the other roughly. The desire built, becoming insatiable and I started to writhe. I wrapped my legs around his waist and began to grind my hips into his underwear clad bulge.

"Stiles, I need you now." He answered my plea, extracting his erect penis from its confines and lined it with my entrance. Without warning, he rammed into me. I was thankful that my parents weren't home, as my lustful screams filled the large house. He hammered in and out, the pleasurable pain ripping through me. My walls started to clench around him quicker than they had before, and I stained to keep the fire at bay. Stiles kept going and with each thrust, he stoked that fire brighter and hotter, until I couldn't keep it from exploding. He kept the pace up, riding me out until he started to twitch, releasing into me as my fire started to die down.

He pulled out, wiping himself clean, before pulling his pants back on. I sat up, my arms covering my chest, as I felt the need to protect myself from his intense gaze.

"Stilinski...that was...that was unexpected," I fumbled over my words, my nerves clenching at my stomach.

He cocked his head to the side, approaching me. He bent down, kissing the top of my head, "I can see why he likes you sweetheart, that was great." With those final words spoken, he spun around and disappeared from my view.

I sat there, stunned and confused. What had just happened? Stiles wouldn't just have sex with me… No, Stiles wouldn't just fuck me and then leave. I hadn't seen nor heard from him in days and to just have him breeze in, fuck my brains out, then leave, was completely out of character. A nauseous wave washed over me, and I felt dizzy. I reached for my phone and called the one person who knew Stiles better than I did.

The phone rang several times before the boy picked up, "Hello?" He sounded sleepy, but I needed him.

"Scott, something weird just happened."

"What do you mean?" His voice more awake.

"Stiles was just here and he said something very strange. He said, 'I can see why he likes you sweetheart', right after he kissed me on the head. Then he just left. Stiles wouldn't just leave, not like that." I could feel the tears starting to build but I didn't want to show Scott just how unnerved I was. "I just don't get it. Where has he been? Why would he do that? I just…"

"Give me five minutes Savannah, I'm heading over now." He interrupted me.

The phone went dead in my ear and I set it down. I searched the room for my discarded clothes, dressing myself before I heard footsteps pounding up the wooden steps.

Scott burst into my room moments later, "Are you okay?"

I nodded my head, "Physically, yes, I'm fine. Not sure I'm okay otherwise."

"You'll want to be sitting down for what I'm about to tell you." Scott started to pace my bedroom, and I perched on the end of the bed, watching his movements. He looked over at me, his eyes sympathetic, "This is going to be hard to understand, but I need you to bear with me, okay." He waited for my confirmation before continuing, "There are a lot of odd things that happen in this town, and we'll explain it all to you but for now, I want you to know that Stiles isn't really Stiles."

"What? What do you mean by that?" I shook my head in bewilderment.

"It's hard to explain, but basically, Stiles has been possessed by an evil spirit. He's in there, but the spirit has been controlling his every move. We've been trying to figure out how to rescue him, and we were hoping to do it before you found out, but now, now we've got a lot of explaining to do. Get dressed and come with me."

I did as Scott asked, proceeding to accompany him to the animal clinic. That night I learned about a lot of things, things that I still don't understand. I was certain about one thing, my world was changing. I knew one thing though, I wanted Stiles back and I would do whatever I had to do. I needed him to return to me, I needed him to be my Stilinski again, no matter what.


	7. A Night of Normal

He stood before me, on the front steps of my house, looking dashing in his suit and red tie.

"Did Lydia tell you what color my dress was?" I stepped closer to him, taking the silky material in my hand, running my fingers along it.

He nodded his head, watching me, "She even helped me pick it out. Here, I got this for you."

He produced a beautiful corsage, created using stunning red and white flowers. I held my wrist out for him so he could slip it on.

"Did she help you pick this out as well?" I brought it to my face, taking in a deep breath. The sweet smell made me smile.

He shook his head, "Nope, that would have been Scott's mom." He grinned proudly.

I giggled, holding my arm out to him, "It's amazing, thank you Stiles."

He took my arm and lead me down the sidewalk towards his awaiting car, "I even cleaned up Roscoe for you. He wanted to look his best tonight." He ran his hand along the metal of his beloved Jeep.

"He looks very handsome," I hopped up into the passenger's seat as Stiles held the door.

The gym looked magical and was filled to the brim with high school students. Stiles spotted our friends first, taking my hand and leading me through the crowd.

"Savannah, you look beautiful," Lydia smiled up at me, patting the chair next to her.

"Hey, what about me," Stiles tapped his foot impatiently.

Lydia laughed, "Yes Stiles, you too look beautiful."

He grinned, taking a seat next to Scott.

"Where's Liam and Hayden," I glanced around the room, not spotting the younger couple.

Scott pointed towards the expansive dance floor, "Last time I saw them, they were out there somewhere."

The music changed, a slower song pumping through the speakers. I stood up, reaching for Stiles. He glanced up at me, questions written on his face. "Stiles, dance with me."

He stood quickly, the chair tipping over with a crash. His cheeks pinked quickly, "Oops."

My smaller hand fit perfectly in his, and I pulled him out into the middle of the throng. I slid my arms around his neck, pressing my body to his. I placed my head on his shoulder, my nose buried in the crook of his neck. I took a deep breath, loving the smell of him. His arms encircled my waist and I lifted my head to look at him. "Why can't we have nights like this all the time?"

"Like what," His face was close to mine.

"You know, normal, I'd even go so far as to say, perfect."

"Don't go jinxing it Savannah," He kissed my cheek lightly, his lips tickling my skin.

I chuckled, "That's your job Stilinski, I wouldn't dream of taking that from you."

He rolled his eyes, his arm snaking down, cupping my ass.

"Hey, you've got to behave," I stepped into him even more, not able to feel like I was close enough.

"Stilinski! Hadfield!" Coach's voice boomed across the auditorium.

We both turned our heads to look at the teacher.

"Keep it PG you two, I don't want to have to come and stand between you," Coach crossed the floor, towering over us both.

"Coach, she's my girlfriend. I'm not just feeling up some random chick," Stiles stared down the man.

I palmed my face, shaking my head over the ridiculousness of Stiles's argument.

"I don't care if she is your girlfriend or not. Your hands are not allowed to go below her waist." Coach stood there as Stiles moved his hand back to their approved positions.

"Maybe if you stopped picking on me, you'd realize that there are lots of hands in unacceptable places." Stiles made a grand gesture, trying to prove his point.

Coach looked around, "Danny, hands!" He wandered off, leaving us alone once again.

"That man is a pain in my ass," Stiles laughed, "Now where were we."

He went to pull me close as the music changed, the beat pulsing with a fast tempo. He whooped, his body twisting and contorting as only Stiles could. I was laughing so hard, my sides hurt, but that laughter only increased when we were joined by our friends. The silliness continued for several songs, before we decided to retire back to our table.

"You want a drink?" Stiles panted, trying to catch his breath.

I nodded, "Not the spiked one though."

"What? Now where's the fun in that?"

"I want to enjoy tonight, and if I drink...well that just leads to us violating Roscoe and frankly, I think he needs a night off."

Stiles put his hand to his chest in mock disappointment, "I speak for the old boy when stating that he is very hurt that you feel this way. He does not ever feel violated by our love making."

"Just go and get me a drink," I shooed him away, laughing as I turned to face Scott. "What?"

"Seriously, the two of you have no filter do you?" Scott couldn't stop the smile that crept onto his face.

"Would you like for us to watch what we say around you," I questioned, genuinely curious.

He shook his head, "No, I like you two just the way you are." He stopped, looking at me, "Dance with me?"

I stood up, following him back out onto the floor as another slow song filled the room. He pulled me to him as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"I just wanted to say thank you," He kept his eyes on my face.

I knitted my brows together, "Why?"

"Stiles is happy and I know that it's because of you."

"I didn't do anything Scott," I leaned in closer so he could hear me over the noise.

"But you did and after everything that has happened and everything that will happen, it's just good to know that he's got you." Scott stared at me for a few seconds, his voice quiet when he spoke again, "He loves you, ya know."

I nodded. I knew how Stiles felt but we'd never actually spoken those words to one another, though I wasn't entirely sure why. With the words out of Scott's mouth, I realized at that moment that they needed to be said.

"I bring you a drink and I find you snuggled up to my best friend," Stiles tsked his tongue, hands on hips, as he looked at us both.

Scott laughed, "I was just keeping her warm for you man."

"Hey, I am not a car, I don't need warming up." I smacked Scott on the arm.

"She's right, she doesn't need much warming up, but it sure as hell makes things better when she is," Stiles took me in his arms and winched when I punched him.

"Are you done," I stuck my tongue out at him.

He leaned in and kissed me, pulling my tongue into his mouth. My arms tightened around his neck, and I melted into his touch.

"Mmmm," I pulled away, my eyes closed as I relished the moment.

"I've still got it," Stiles puffed his chest out, laughing as I rolled my eyes.

We swayed to the rhythm for a few more minutes, just enjoying the the feeling of one another, but as the song wound down, I pulled back.

"Stiles," I placed my hand on his cheek. He looked at me and I continued before I chickened out, "I love you." The words were quiet, but they were out there.

Stiles leaned in, "I love you too Hadfield. It's about time you declared your love for me."

"Why do you have to turn every sweet moment into one that makes me question my feelings for you? I'm so taking them back."

He kissed me again, this time softer, the passion tingling my lips.

"You can't take them back Savannah… You love me."

"God help me Stilinski, but I do."

He spun me around, the music picking up it's pace again. I looked at the spastic boy before me and my heart swelled. I did love his stupid face, so very much.


End file.
